Dethroned
by Cielja
Summary: Set in season 1, when Gossip Girl reveals Blair's indecency concerning Nate and Chuck. How does Blair feel, what goes through her mind, after she decided to escape to France? Written from Queen B's point of view


Dethroned

_x Disclaimer: I do not own ‚Gossip Girl' x_

_Read and enjoy:_

Blair Waldorf knew all too well, how the world had to work at the Upper Eastside in New York. After all she was born and raised in this specific world and hadn't taken an unlawful place in it like some crawlers had. That was why she also was all to aware of the fact that she only would get away from the scandal she had caused, when she escaped to France.

In her opinion she hadn't done anything wrong, if so it was all Nate's and especially Chuck's fault.

No, Blair had led the perfect life.

Her mother a famous fashion designer and she the Queen of „Constance", beautiful, rich, honor student.

Since her childhood nannies and maids had fulfilled her every wish. Her name alone was enough to get access to the best clubs and restaurants of the city as well as a preferential treatment in all NewYork fashion boutiques.

But all that seemed to be over now.

Like a house made of cards her oh so perfect life had come tumbling down. She had tried to mend the crumbling pieces , but in the end all her dreams had been crushed by the ruins.

Once her future had looked like a fairytale.

At the side of Nathaniel Archibald, prince charming and son of a known big businessman, she would have graduated summa cum laude from Yale first, before she would have resided with Nate as her husband in a villa, built in the 19th century, in Manhattan. She would have organized charity events and exhibitions in honor of the Vanderbilts to suitably appreciate the family of her mother-in-law.

The word „trophy wife" was known to her, but if it ever appeared in her mind, it was immediately pushed away from a pastel-colored picture in which she floated down a white marbled spiral staircase wearing the newest creation of Valentino.

Blair was long past the point, where she was filled up with dismay and sadness. Now she was mainly angry.

Angry at Nate who, eaten from his doubts, had left her. He was just a dumb boy, stucking in a rebellious phase and who thought he had to fight against the godlike life he was granted.

If she had never fallen victim to Nate's moods, she would have never seeked comfort in Chuck's arms.

Charles „Chuck" Bass, the conceited son of a billionaire, with his strange sense of fashion and the arrogant way of speaking for whom a spontaneous flight to Monaco and the constant presence of alcohol, parties and women around him was utterly normal.

By now she felt like she had been used by him, although she had to admit that the necklace from Tiffany for her birthday had been a nice gesture.

But still she would never forgive him!

After all he had stolen her innocence and had publicly offended her in a bar. And that was something no one would ever dare to do in the presence of a Waldorf.

Never would she come crawling again and on bended knees knocking at the door of suite 1821 at the Palace Hotel.

On top of everything she condescended to look for Chuck, because Nate had declined the second chance she had offered him and at which she was ready to admit that she had made a mistake.

That was at least what Blair made herself believe.

She was a bit angry at her best friend Serena, too.

Serena van der Woodsen was just forgiven everything. It didn't matter how many alcohol excesses and wild parties she had given herself into, after her return from boarding school, in a time where she had left Blair completely alone, it had only been a short matter of time and she was back to be the everywhere popular and lively girl, idolized from students of lower grades.

One day Blair had overheard a conversation between the domestic servants in which their maid Dorota complained about, that it would not be normal, that it was too easy for underage persons to get some alcohol.

But what should be wrong with the one or other Martini? At least they helped her to sleep at night.

Blair also knew that she tended to overeat when she was feeling bad, but eventually there was an easy option to throw up everything with just a simple trick and in order to undoing all food orgies.

Oh yes, she knew what would happen, now that she was leaving this country. Her entourage of friends, who had kept her company when her mom stayed in Paris and for whom she only had to order some spa workers and drinks, they now would gather around little Jenny Humphrey. Blair should have known it from the start when she had taken the deprived daughter of a former rockstar from Brooklyn under her wing, that this one would turn against her.

She had seen it in the eyes of the blonde girl. Blair had created some kind of monster, who now would steal her life and kick her from her throne.

Blair could exactly foresee what her life would be like from now on. It would be desolate sitting in her father's rural villa in the Provence. No sushi orders from the deli around the corner or extensive shopping at 5th Avenue.

But she would survive. After all she was a Waldorf and if she had learnt one thing, then that Waldorfs always survived.

_The End_

_I hope you liked this little story. Please be kind and leave a review_, _so I know how to improve! xoxo_


End file.
